


Not an Ending, Just the Beginning

by 4vrAFangirl



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/pseuds/4vrAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a backlog of gifts he's been collecting for Harry from each of his missions while waiting for him to wake up. (A drabble for #HartwinWeek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Ending, Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HartwinWeek 2015(Aug 16-22). Day 2 prompt: Gifts
> 
> Want a peek behind the writing of these stories? Got a prompt or idea for a fic you'd like to see? For more writing, behind the scenes, and prompt/AU requests and submissions visit me on Tumblr, my inbox is always open at: [afangirlreadsfics](http://www.afangirlreadsfics.tumblr.com)

"Look, you don't have to keep 'em," Eggsy manages, biting the inside of his cheek nervously as he waits on the balls of his feet for Harry to just fucking say something. He ought to better at waiting, at acting more collected than he probably is right now. 

Afterall he's a spy now, innit he? He knew this was a bad idea, but the moment he heard that his mentor was in fact alive he'd just been so damn grateful to the universe, or whatever higher power had arranged it, it seemed like something worth celebrating. So he'd started collecting. At the end of every mission he found the time, and somehow a shop or a vendor and picked one up.

Harry wasn't even awake for the first few he collected, but that hadn't mattered to Eggsy. Nor had the doctor and nurses' cautionary warnings Harry might never wake from his coma. Eggsy was sure. Fate or whatever had acted on his behalf to keep Harry alive wouldn't be that cruel. He'd wake up, and then one day he did.

"I know it's a bit stupid," he shrugged sheepishly as Harry unwrapped a fourth snow-globe from one of the countries Eggsy has visited on his latest mission for Kingsmen and examined it before setting it carefully on the table by his bed, looking up at Eggsy with a curious expression the younger man's never seen from him before and can't quite read.

"It's not stupid, Eggsy," Harry assures him. And Eggsy knows he's every bit the spy he has become, better than. He could be lying, but somehow he doesn't think so. "I do like them. But these are your mementos from your missions and the places you've been, don't you want to keep them? Why give them to me," he asks sounding genuinely a bit surprised by his gesture.

"Wouldn'ta been to any of those places if it weren't for you," he shrugs softly, ducking his head a bit before he adds. "And 'sides I couldn't bring you flowers. Didn't know if anyone here would take care of 'em for 'ya, and who wants to wake up to a room full of dead flowers? Kinda sends the wrong message don't it?"

"And what message is that?"

"Don't be daft Harry," Eggsy scolds trying to smile through his nervousness. If Harry chooses to interpret what he says next as merely friendly, if he misread some of what he'd thought was flirting before it had all gone to shit, it'll hurt, but Eggsy will live and do his very best to patch himself up, because having Harry back, that's more than enough to be happy about and grateful for. "That I missed you," he smiles softly.

Harry smiles, allowing the hand that isn't encumbered by an IV to drift over and cover Eggsy's with his own, squeezing it softly. And it doesn't really answer the question that Eggsy's not brought himself to ask yet, but the touch and the way Harry is looking at him now is undeniably fond, and that's a start innit?

"'Sides," he continues a little more confidently now. "I knew you was going to wake up."

"Did you," the older man smiles amused.

"Yeah, that 24 hours we had together before I botched the test- you couldn't stand the ending of 'My Fair Lady'."

"-That's because it wasn't an ending."

"Yeah, and neither was you walking out, and never coming back from that church. Said you'd sort the mess out when you got back. You probably told the Grim Reaper to fuck off, you still had unfinished business," Eggsy chuckles shaking his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, it was nothing quite that dramatic."

"You nearly died, Harry. We all thought you had. If Valentine hadn't a' been squeamish about blood and looked away at the last second, or had that assistant of his shoot you, you would be. That's pretty dramatic."

"So supposing I asked if I could kiss you now, would that be too dramatic," Harry asks, cool as you please in the same tone he'd asked earlier for Eggsy to pour him some water from the nearby pitcher, hands still a bit atrophied and shaky from disuse and recovering from the damage of his head trauma.

"Nah' I reckon it would be alright -Still ain't an ending though."

"No," Harry agrees. "Never seem to get that right do they? That's just the beginning," he smiles and Eggsy nods with a brighter and more genuine smile than he's had in many long months, slowly moving up to sit on the edge of the bed beside him, his hand covering and holding Harry's shaky one in place on his cheek as he leans down to kiss him, and it's an incredibly corny thought for such a tender moment-certainly not one if he's asked that Eggsy will cop to- but he can't help thinking that this is a much better present than a bunch of silly snow-globes.


End file.
